Batman, Male Slave
by Errant Kitten
Summary: What if Batman was a sexual slave of Catwoman?


Bruce's cock hardened more against Selina's traveling talons, the polished burgundy nails a somewhat abrasive contrast to her soft, milky white fingertips. Her fingers toyed with his thrusting, purplish erection as the raven haired beauty chuckled deep in her throat. Selina looked over at the tormented, naked millionaire, muscled arms bound behind him, and touched her tongue to her upper lip.

Selina Kyle's considerable bosom heaved as she suffocated another laugh, slowly trailing a dark nail up and down one of the more prominent blue veins that bulged from Bruce's throbbing tumesence. As she slowed her fingertip upon the vein, Bruce gasped, leaning a sweaty back against the plush sofa in the elegant living room at Wayne Manor. There was a roaring fire in the grate, and Alfred had just brought Selina yet another Cosmopolitan, which she delicately sipped as she tormented poor Bruce's groin just a little more. Bruce stared hopelessly into the cleavage of Selina's black cocktail dress, her full, heaving breasts nearly spilling out of the front. "How's our handsome playboy now, Brucie?" Selina asked, laughing as her forefinger slightly irritated the very tip, the glans of Bruce's frustrated penis.

Selina leaned closer to Bruce on the couch, casually putting one arm around his naked shoulders. Casually she pushed her stockinged leg into Bruce's crotch, rubbing her knee against his tormented groin. "You like the way my knee is teasing your little scrotum, Mr. Wayne?" Selina bared her teeth and Bruce closed his eyes, just for a moment...he couldn't keep from staring at the beautiful Selina Kyle. Oh, I need to cum, thought Bruce. Tonight should be the night! I bought her a diamond after we went dancing at Belugi's on Tuesday, and she seemed to have a good time two nights ago at the Lung Association Benefit Ball. Tonight they'd gone to Selina's favorite singles club, The Kat House, and Bruce had been forced to sit at a lonely little round table and watch his girlfriend dance and make out a bit with various men on the floor while he'd watched. Twice he'd had to give her condoms, and she'd disappeared into the men's restroom with amourous companions.

It had been disgusting, but Bruce had tolerated it because it had been what Selina'd wanted. At one point, a figure in a wide fedora and purple pinstripe suit had glided by and whispered "What a chump you are" and then the guy had laughed wildly, so loudly that several patrons had stared.

Bruce had looked closer at Mr. Fedora, and noticed green hair and a dead white face, and had wondered whether the fellow was an aging New Waver or...HIM. But of course Bruce couldn't pursue the green haired fedora guy, as Selina had ordered him to stay at the table until she'd gotten tired and they'd come back to Wayne Manor. It had been a spiffy ride in the Ferrari that Bruce had purchased for Selina the day before.

Selina allowed Bruce three dates a week to "impress me" as she put it. Usually they consisted of dinner, dancing, expensive theater tickets, and sometimes the opera, which Selina loved but bored Bruce to tears. If Bruce was an extremely charming and generous companion, at least once a week Selina would bring him back to the Manor and order Bruce to disrobe, though he insisted on doing it in the closet, alone.

"What's wrong, Brucie, do you have frilly undies you don't want me to see?" Selina cracked more than once. "Do you wear a corset and panties under your Armani suit?"

This always added to Bruce's blushing humiliation as he emerged from the wardrobe, naked, except for the chastity tube. Tonight Selina had insisted that they "play" in the living room instead of Bruce's bedroom, and he was terrified that Alfred or one of the maids might spot him tiptoeing down the stairs in the nude to stand embarrasedly in front of the fully clothed Selina, who had been reclining on the couch.

Yes, he was naked in front of Selina. Naked, except for the hated chastity tube. Although Selina had, in the past, disrobed for Bruce and allowed him to worship her pussy with his tireless mouth, and even in earlier years, an occasional fuck, it had now been nearly eight months since he'd seen her naked at all! Selina apparently was getting her sexual pleasure elsewhere, for she never took off a stitch these days, except on Bruce's 29th birthday, when she'd stripped to bra and panties before teasing him.

But tonight, sitting in the huge living room, in front of the glowing fire, Selina's glossy Cupid's bow lips had smirked at Gotham City's famous playboy, standing naked before her, except for the hated chastity tube he'd been forced to wear for the past nineteen months.

Selina's mocking eyes had glimmered as she'd snapped her fingers, and Bruce had obediently spun so his trembling wrists could receive the click of silver handcuffs. It's so different, Bruce thought, when the cuffs are on me. After Selina had locked Bruce's hands behind him she'd taken out her little key from her tiny purse and unlocked the chastity tube, which had prevented orgasms, nay, erections as well! And Bruce's cock had come painfully out. "Stinky stinky?" Selina had murmured as she'd gently bathed Bruce's hardening member with soap, water and Wet Ones, before whistling for Alfred to come put the chastity tube in the dishwasher.

The washing had not taken long, as Selina had unlocked Bruce just a day or two before, as she'd dropped in at the Wayne Foundation offices and had bathed and teased Bruce for nearly an hour, casual in her denim cut-offs and skin tight Hudson U. T-shirt.

Oh, how agonizing it had been, having her kneeling in the position of a blowjob giver, but only teasing as he sat in his plush chair, pants around his knees, while Selina had done her good work of rubbing and toying with his gargantuan, swollen dick head.

Secretaries and assistants, as well as that annoying Lucius Fox, had knocked at the door, and Bruce had had to ignore it, breathing through his teeth as Selina had reverted from a fast handjob to ultra slow, tender touching, just so he wouldn't have an 'accident'.

Then, just as Bruce was leaning over his desk to spurt, Selina had kicked him violently in the balls. Bruce's cock had gone limp, and he'd screamed, to the astonishment of the secretaries, assistants and Lucius Fox outside the office door. Selina had locked Bruce up and left, tittering, as he'd bent back to his work on his desk, the poor penis compressed back in the cruel metal prison. Through blurred eyes, Bruce had watched Selina's tight blue-jeaned ass, the pockets dancing, as she'd exited, flirting casually with the mail clerk.

Now, two days later, he was unlocked again. Selina had not allowed Bruce to orgasm in several weeks, citing "attitude problems" but he'd been unusually generous, and after she'd gotten the diamond, she'd been very positive about his chances for tonight.

He sure hoped so, as she'd teased him a number of times in the past 24 days, the most dramatic being after she'd gotten out of his pool in her little black bikini, breasts heaving, and had put out a cigarette on his hard cock, and then led him up to his air-conditioned room, stroking his cock as she waved her boobs in his face but never taking the bikini top off!

She'd had another date that night, and had left him, just after locking him up. Ooh, he'd felt stupid! Though previous to the orgasm 24 days ago, he'd gone without a 'squirtie' for nearly four months!

But tonight it looked good. Selina's fingers played gently along his thrusting organ, and she kept tonguing Bruce's ear. Oooh, it was good!

Do you want to cum, Brucie baby? Selina breathed in his sweaty ear as she jerked his cock faster and faster, You know I waited. I've teased you in your car, your office, on picnics. Selina's fingers pulled and toyed with Bruce's shuddering frenum, "But I wanted to hold off until we were here in the manor, and you could have a nice orgasm in your own little sofa."

Selina pulled her hand away briefly to squirt a bit of Astroglide in it, and returned to lube up Bruce's cock, lubing it to heaven. "Do you want to cum, honey? Are you ready" Bruce gasped, feeling the roar in his balls ... the cum was surging to the tip of his penis. "Yes, Selina. Yes, please!" His hips were shaking, but he tried to hold them very still.

Bruce's Siamese kitten trotted to his trembling shoe and rubbed against it, purring, and idly, Bruce shoved the kitten away. He wasn't cruel to animals, but he had to focus, but Selina didn't understand.

SLAP! Selina's hand crashed against Bruce's face, just after she'd pulled it off his poor erection. "What the hell are you doing?" Bruce gurgled, and looked down at his cock, soaked with lube and precum.

"So," Selina snarled, "You like to kick your kitten?". Selina raked Bruce's cock and he screamed. Then she crushed his balls in her fist and his cock withered. "Now I can lock you up again. Maybe next week we'll try again, eh, my darling?".

Bruce began crying and begging, as Selina briskly locked his cock into the chastity tube. "P-please Selina. Remember the car, the diamond necklace, I was so generous" Selina snickered. "The transmission on the Ferrari is a bit doubtful, and necklaces like that are a steal." Selina laughed at something funny only to herself.

An hour later, and Selina was sipping a bit of demitasse that Alfred had brought her in a small cup. Bruce was kneeling before her, still naked, and handcuffed, except for the chastity tube. Bruce had apologized to his little Siamese kitten, which was now purring in a tiny ball on Selina's lap.

Bruce had also agreed to contribute a rather substantial check to a Humane Society charity of Selina's, just for cats, as dogs, and bats (why did she bring that up) seemed to get on her nerves.

Selina was cheerful now. "Oh, honey, I knew you weren't mean to the kitty, you just nudged it with your foot. A man wants to cum, and I suppose you fancy yourself a real man, right?" Bruce's heart leaped. Selina was in a good mood.

"So, maybe you could unlock me and let me cum, honey?" Bruce wheedled. "It's been so long and I am so horny, Selina." He looked imploringly at her. And he knew how handsome he was. Selina smiled briefly. "You think I should unlock you AGAIN?"

Selina sipped her tea, leaving a huge lipstick mark on the brim of the demitasse cup. She motioned for Bruce to rise, and as he stepped forward, she toyed with his chastity tube a bit.

Even though the tube was small, Bruce felt his cock attempting miserably to expand inside it, oh the metal was so cruel! He gritted his teeth, as Selina pulled his balls gently with her left hand as her right batted the tube left and right, as if it were an errant ball of yarn.

"You want me to unlock you and let you make a little mess, eh, Bruce." Selina smiled, and she reached down into her purse and pulled the little key back out. Bruce's heart leaped in his throat.

Selina unlocked the tube, and set it on the coffee table and began stroking Bruce's penis again, and it sprang to life. The kitten, annoyed by the shift in Selina's lap as she leaned over, departed haughtily, hopping off the couch to enter the next room.

"Yes, honey, I was too hard on you" Selina crooned as her fingers ran up and down Bruce's cock, his legs trembling. "You deserve an orgasm, don't you babe?" Bruce tensed. He knew this was a trap. If he said he deserved an orgasm, Selina might be offended, and lock him back up. How dare he tell her what he deserved?

On the other hand, if he said he didn't deserve a squirtie, Selina might humbly "obey his wishes" and lock him up. "It's up to you, Mistress Selina" Bruce said, cagily. Selina licked her upper lip as she continued to pull and stroke Bruce's stormy erection.

Up and down his shaft, the little white fingers tenderly went, as Bruce breathed in and out. Oh, what fun this was! Oh, God yes. "But Bruce, honey, I think I have to go home now." Selina said casually, her nails scraping the underside of his engorged penis.

"Oh I'll be done in a moment, just a moment more" Bruce begged. "Or if you want, I can jerk off. You can unlock me, and leave, and I'll jerk off, only once" Selina looked skeptically up at him. She knew her Bruce Wayne, and he would have as many orgasms as he could in her absence. He'd done it before.

"N-no, honey." Bruce babbled. "Alfred will lock me back up, if you have to go. He'll let me wank and shoot once, really." Selina giggled as she rolled his foreskin back. These Waynes and their tiny foreskins! Dr. Thomas Wayne, Bruce's late father had been circumsized as well. Selina's great-aunt had been a lover of his, though Bruce didn't know that.

"You'd actually jerk off in front of your butler, honey?" Selina pulled her fingers along the shaft. 'And would you lick up your semen like you do for me? In front of Alfred, even if it nauseated the poor guy?" Bruce nodded in a hyper fashion.

"Miss Kyle." Alfred appeared noiselessly in the hallway. "You asked me to alert you when it was eleven-thirty." Bruce, forgetting that he was standing nude in the living room (Alfred was used to all sorts of odd things around Wayne Manor) looked down at Selina beggingly. "It's not even midnight, honey. Please stay and let me cum or if you leave, I really promise" his voice cracked "to just cum once. It's been nearly a month."

Selina winked at Alfred and began jerking faster and faster, and Bruce tried to hold still, staring obtrusively into her cleavage as she bent before him. Her hand went back and forth, he began to shake against his will, here it came, here it CAME. What?

Selina pulled her hand away, and snapped her fingers at Alfred, who smoothly stepped up and handed her a cup of ice. Bruce realized as the tears came into his eyes, that she'd told Alfred to bring the ice, which of course she was now applying to his erection, because she never intended to let him cum. DAMN! The ice calmed Bruce's burning crotch down'and Selina locked him up. 'I'm sorry, honey' she said breezily, as the little key left the lock. "I just am not up to it tonight." Bruce was enraged, and he noted the laughter behind his girlfriend's eyes. His cock was back locked up in the nasty tube, and she was dropping the key in her purse.

Bruce stomped his foot. "It's not FAIR!" If she knew who I was, I wonder if she'd treat me this way, he thought savagely. "Goddamnit Selina! It's not fair, and I..."

Selina gave Alfred a little smile. "You were the one who wanted to play these silly little games in the first place, Brucie." Bruce kicked a footstool. "Don't call me BRUCIE!" he yelled. Alfred frowned. "Master Bruce, you are behaving like a child."

Selina rolled her beautiful green eyes. "Isn't he" She shook her head, getting up. "I can't put up with this nonsense." Bruce's lip came out in a pout. He was a little afraid. Selina had whipped Bruce with hairbrushes, paddles, canes - but she'd brought nothing tonight, no implements.

"You are such a child, Bruce, but I can't give you what you are begging for and it's not an orgasm. You are begging, BEGGING for a thrashing." Her eyes snapped. "I have a date later tonight with an adult male, and I don't want to get mussed up. Now are you going to behave yourself?"

Overcome with jealousy and humiliation, Bruce growled. "Not in front of the butler, Selina." Selina snorted. "I give you ten seconds to control yourself or there will be trouble." She looked at Alfred. "Do you have your cane, Alfred?"

Bruce closed his eyes, shaking his head. Oh, no. Once before, no twice, Selina had actually prevailed upon Alfred to take Bruce, in mid-temper tantrum, into another room, and give him a caning. It had been horribly humiliating, especially when Bruce had been returned, Alfred pulling him by the ear, into the presence of his girlfriend.

Bruce had been brimming with tears, and his buttocks and thighs had been covered with welts (Alfred was really in shape for an old fellow, and could swing a cane just as they did in the British public schools) - it had been horribly painful and humiliating for Bruce Wayne, millionaire.

"No, it's all right, Selina, I'm quiet now." Bruce spoke hastily as he looked nervously at Alfred. "I think it's a little late for that, my crybaby." Selina smiled at Alfred. "Are you ready to give it to our boy, Mr. Pennyworth"? Bruce spoke before Alfred could open his mouth. "Selina, you promised that you wouldn't invite Alfred into our games, er, my discipline again!" Selina looked furiously at the quivering, naked millionaire, who was straining at his handcuffs.

Funny, he thought. I've gotten out of bonds a lot more serious than these many a time, sometimes while falling out of an airplane or out of breath and underwater, but she flusters me too much!

Selina snapped her fingers in Bruce's face. "And you promised me you wouldn't behave like a baby with a dirty diaper, but that's what you've done. Alfred!"

Alfred shook his head. "I am sorry, Miss Kyle, but I have a touch of rheumatism. It wouldn't be the best licking I could give, those high swings you know."

Bruce winced, thinking of the swings that Alfred had landed on his now scarred buttocks, the cane whistling through the air. But then he felt elated. Selina had to go fuck some asshole, and Alfred couldn't cane him either.

Alfred paused. "But there's another solution!" He smiled at the enchanting couple. Selina, who was shrugging herself into the mink that Bruce had bought her some months ago, and Bruce, who was of course, standing naked, except for handcuffs and chastity tube.

Alfred looked towards the kitchen, and a tall youth stepped in the room. Bruce's eyes widened as he saw the new visitor. His heart sank. When did Alfred or Selina tell HIM about Bruce's predelictions?

'Master Tim!' The butler smiled as Tim Drake, a prot? of Bruce's, stepped in the room. And to Bruce's horror, Tim was carrying a bamboo cane.

Two nights later, Batman pulled himself up on the roof of the Gotham City Gallery, and he watched a little sulkily as Robin followed. Batman's buttocks and thighs ached, well more of a twinge, and as he frowned at the Boy Wonder. Robin had less experience at climbing roofs than his mentor, but he got himself up at last, his yellow cape almost catching a nail on the roof.

'What's wrong, Robin'I would have thought with all the upper arm strength you showed the other night with that blasted bamboo cane, you could just drag yourself up.'Batman said snidely. Robin looked at Batman, and giggled in spite of himself. 'Dude, you howled like a girl'and it was only'twelve whacks'' Robin snorted. 'Well maybe I gave you like, twenty.' Batman bared his teeth.

'It was thirty, and you were very insubordinate.' Robin looked defiantly at the Dark Knight. 'Well, you told me to do whatever Alfred said in all matters.'

Oh, the memory of that caning! How humiliating to have Tim Drake, the new Robin since Dick had become the hero Nightwing, first, find out that Bruce was a sexual submissive'Tim, who had always looked up to the Batman, who had made Tim Robin!

And then to have Tim give Bruce a caning'this time, not in the other room, it would've been bad enough for Tim to whip Bruce, and bring Bruce back as Alfred often did, sniveling, the mucus coming out of his nose, to apologize in his nakedness to Selina'

But having Tim'who had quite a vicious swing'land the bamboo on Bruce's behind as he'd bent obediently over the arm of the couch'had been almost intolerable.

'Why should I take him back in the bedroom'' Tim had asked genially. 'Well, if you want to whip him in here, Tim'why not' I'll coach you on how to do it well!'

And Selina did! 'There you go'lie Bruce right over the armrest of the sofa, push him a bit more over so his face is pressed into the cushion and he is on his tippie toes, so his butt is fully exposed, Timothy. Here, we'll push another pillow under his crotch so Bruce's butt is poked up. Yes, and spread his legs, so one is on the outside of the sofa leg. Concentrate the stroke, so it's a sort of burning in little lines'raise the cane just a little beyond shoulder height, Tim. Don't clench your buttocks, Bruce, dear'it makes the cane bounce. Remember that the tip of the cane travels faster than the length of the cane. I believe in giving a caning on one side This is a nice bamboo, Alfred. Did you buy this recently''

Alfred: 'I used a rattan on Master Bruce as a boy, until his late teens, when he would try to argue with me about his eight-thirty bedtime.' Tim: 'He had to be in bed by eight-thirty in his late teens' What a wimp!' Bruce's face burned. 'Rattan canes are glorious!' said Selina. 'They vary in thickness, flexibility, curvature. In my apartment I have a rattan Malacca and also a fiber-glass cane, that I use on our Mr. Wayne when he visits. ''Now when you swing, Tim, you don't have to throw your whole body into it'the greatest accuracy is achieved with the minimum variation of movement.' Bruce felt the first stroke'oh it was horrible, but Selina went on, as Tim's arm fell repeatedly and the cane struck Bruce's bare buttocks'and Selina continued her lecture! '

This is probably one of the reasons as to why the cane is such a favored disciplinary tool. The stature and strength of the disciplinarian is immaterial as it is one's technique that is all-important (the cane is certainly a great equalizer for women). always use full force blows you'll only fluff it if you "pull" the stroke!.

There are two different techniques to caning someone. Firstly with a 'wrist only' movement and secondly, with an 'arm and wrist' movementHold the cane in your hand, tuck your elbow into your body and using only your lower arm, use a fast wrist motion to flick the cane at the target. If you cane without moving your wrist you cannot get any speed into the motion of the stroke or that lovely 'swish' noise, as you are not really using the flexibility of the cane. The 'arm and wrist' movement involves lifting up and bringing down your arm, putting the force of your shoulder behind the stroke, finishing the stroke with the wrist movement. The arm can move either up or out for this motion. Make sure you practice the movement and measure the stroke lots of times before beginning the punishment because with this technique it is easy to be inaccurate, Tim dear!'

After the caning had finished, Selina had wiped Bruce's tear stained face with a hankie, and had helped him to blow his nose, as Alfred had unlocked Bruce's handcuffs. Then, mysteriously, Selina had taken young Timothy into another room to show him something'and there had been moans,but Alfred had ordered Bruce to go to bed! Oh what a bad night it had been!

As the memory of Tim's caning and Selina's laughs seared through him, Batman was glumly silent. But then he looked up, remembered he was now in crimefighting phase, and gasped as he noted the dark men down into the street. 'Look, Robin! We were right!'

Sure enough, someone was breaking into the Museum. 'Do you think it's the same thief that stole Van Gogh's 'Sunflowers' from the Metropolitan Museum of Art'' asked Robin excitedly. 'Yes, and also 'Poplars on the Epte', a painting by Monet, from the Philadelphia Museum of Art, and a famous tree sculpture from a park in Surbiton England.'

As Batman spoke, he felt a shift in his crotch'his poor cock was trapped in that damned chastity tube..when would he see that dratted woman again' Already his cock had been in pain and torment, trying to rise and erect because of the hot secretaries on the streets, that day, as well as troops of highschool girls who had come to see Wayne Foundation projects.

Batman looked irritatedly at Robin. Damn him, he gets to fuck who he likes, and he jerks off when he wants to'and I'm trapped. But I must focus on what's happening with this potential gallery robbery!

Robin was still going on.'And there was a theft of Adolphe-William Bouguereau's 'Le Printemps (The Return of Spring)' from a private collection.'Batman paused. 'There is a connection, Robin.' Batman stepped towards a skylight. 'All of these works of art glorify some sort of plant!'

Robin, startled, attempted to follow, saying 'And Zuko LaTieri's 'Ragweed to Riches' sculpture, worth about seven mil, is in the Gotham Gallery now!' Batman held up his gloved hand somewhat officiously. 'That's correct, Robin, but you can't follow me'keep watch up here while I drop down into the skylight!' And Batman followed word with deed, dropping in on his Batrope til he landed on the Gotham Gallery floor.

And there she was, as he'd expected, surrounded by her merry men'Poison Ivy!

Tall and beautiful, her red hair framed by a wreath, and her beautiful curves cinched in a bodysuit made of green leaves, the famous villainess looked askance at the Dark Knight. She lifted her shoulders, and shook her moss covered bosom, and Batman's penis surged, only to be quashed by its harsh metal prison.

Poison Ivy licked her lips slowly, and batted her eyes. 'What's wrong, Batman'you look terribly uncomfortable'your gray and blue tights seem as if they are constricting you.' Batman's mouth went sour. How could he tell the villainous eco-princess that, since he put her away two years before, he had become locked into the horrific chastity device'

He decided to take the offensive. 'Ahah! Poison Ivy! I heard that you'd escaped from Arkham Asylum'and I should've known you've been on this crime spree of plant art work!'

As he spoke, Batman realized how beautiful the horticultural harridan was'her beautiful alabaster skin, the rosy tresses, long legs and considerable breasts. In the old days, when he'd had quite the sex life as a bed-hopping boulevardier, it was easy to put his feelings for a foxglovish fox like Ivy'but now he'd not cum in so long, his objectivity was going'he wanted to fuck her badly!

Poison Ivy tossed her strawberry locks and chortled at the Caped Crusader. 'What's wrong'you think you'll stop me from my plant-art pursuits, Batsy'' Suddenly, Ivy stepped forward to Batman, and squirted him with a narcotic violet, and he became unconscious.

'Feel the microscopic electric tingles, Batman' Batman's eyes opened as he felt a particularly vicious stinging around his cockhead. Ooogh! 'You see, Knuckles, the first touch of the nettle is very sharp, stinging, but then there is a pleasant glow. Besides the initial hot sting and later tingling glow, nettles leave the skin very sensitive.

The most efficient way to use nettles is to take one sprig or one leaf at a time, get down close to your target, and touch the nettle to the skin, with a close enough view that you can watch the hairs go in straight.' Batman peered down to see Poison Ivy kneeling below him, talking to one of her astonished henchmen. 'You should try it sometime, Knuckles' The henchman shook his head violently. 'N-no thanks, Miss Ivy.' He backed off, and sniggered as he saw the Caped Crusader's face. 'He done woken up, Miss Ivy!' Poison Ivy looked up at Batman. 'Oh did little boog-ums wake up'' Batman gasped.

Outside the museum, Robin was getting impatient. Had Batman stopped the robbery' Jesus, it's been twenty minutes, Robin thought. Attaching the Batarang to the side of the building, Robin let himself down to a window and looked in, and recoiled in disgust. What the hell's happened to him' Goddam'he is getting more and more pathetic. The windows were a bit misty on this foggy night, but the Boy Wonder saw it all. Somehow, Poison Ivy had stripped Batman of his costume, and even Selina's little metal tube that Robin had first seen when giving Bruce Wayne the caning. Poison Ivy must have a skeleton key or something, Robin thought.

Yup, except for his cape and cowl, which implied that Ivy was trying to respect his secret identity, Batman was naked'and tied to some sort of hook in the ceiling that was probably used for inside window washing, and he was hanging, with his crotch at the level of Poison Ivy's bare shoulders. She has some big hootums, Robin thought. Look at those suckers nearly poking out of her ridiculous leafy outfit'but surveying his own red and green costume with yellow cape, he knew he was living in a glass house and should probably put his slingshot away. What the hell was she rubbing on Batman's cock' It looked to be some kind of leaves with little tiny hairs.

Robin took out his Bat-o-Scope and peered through it. Yes, these leaves were nettles, he realized'he'd had a botany course at Gotham High. He recognized the thin, delicate hollow hairs on the stems and underside of the leaves. Oh shit, that must hurt, Robin thought, as Poison Ivy delicately dragged the leaf down Batman's scrotum'Batman was screaming, but his dick was really hard. Robin noticed that after a hair touched or scraped a bit of Batman's shaft, there was a tiny red mark, no a lump, like a mosquito bite. Poison Ivy had been working on Batman's crotch for a while, and his entire groin area was covered with these little lumps.

It might have helped if Batman had had any pubic hair, but just after Selina had given Robin (as Tim Drake) that awesome blowjob the other night, she'd told him that she routinely shaved Bruce Wayne's pubic area. 'It's so good for his humiliation!'

He looked up at Batman's face, and Batman was crying. Robin was somewhat disgusted, as Batman had just been crying the day before. Jesus, he cries easily doesn't he'

Inside, Batman was in agony. His entire lower half, from waist to mid-thigh, felt as if he had just sat on a hornet's nest while being also afflicted with a particularly virulent form of chicken pox'oh, the agony.

Batman looked down through wet eyes, blurring his mask. Poison Ivy ran a pink nail across his shaft, dragging the nettle covered leaf. Oh it feels like a scissors, for God's sake. Ivy ran another nettle leaf on the underside of Batman's cock, right on the frenum, and Batman bit his tongue 'oh this is worse than when Selina put a clothespin on my frenum. Oh it's awful. "P-please stop doing that Ivy! I know we're old enemies!"

Ivy snorted, and three of her henchmen, two of which had been busted by Batman at least once, imitated him in horrible falsetto. !Please stop doing that Ivy. Pleeze Mommy! The three thugs broke up with laughter, and even a museum guard, trussed up in the corner, seemed to be smiling.

Poison Ivy smiled up a Batman as she dragged a nettle leaf over his sweltering glans. The henchmen were still snickering, and Batman wished he could get loose and beat the shit out of them...oh, it is so agonizing the way she rakes those nettles!

Poison Ivy was somewhat sympathetic, staring at the engorged, purple weapon... "It looks as if you haven't cum in som etime, dear." Ivy observed. Bruce bit his tongue. Peering down into Ivy's cleavage wasn't helping things at all. The tops of Ivy's alabaster boobs were practically ballooning out of the greenery of her corset/bodysuit, and Batman was drooling.

Selina's breasts were incredible...but Ivy's shone with a glow that was intense! And of course Selina was old news in a way...she'd been the first villain Bruce had ever been involved with...but Ivy's figure was something to write home about...Aaagh...she keeps rubbing those damn nettles on me!

Poison Ivy looked up at Batman as she gently dragged the vicious nettles up and down his terrorized shaft. "What are you looking at, darling...are you admiring my outfit?" Ivy looked at her outfit admiringly.

"I recall seeing a hard-on in your tights two years ago when you caught me looting the Bludhaven Botanical Gardens...I know you like my outfit... but it's not that, it's my candies, eh?" Poison IVy cupped her breasts and lifted them slightly. "Wouldn't you like to touch these honeys, Batman?" Ivy dropped the nettles, held her hands over her head, and shook her breasts, and laughed slightly as Batman's tortured member shot up even higher.

"Wouldn't you enjoy sucking my nipples...you know they're the color of pink roses, have you eve heard of the peek-a-boo rose?" Batman though t of the bouquets of peek-a-boo roses, light pink that he'd purchased for young ladies in the past.

His cock swelled even more. "Yes, Harvey likes my boobs...Harvey Dent' You know him as Two-Face...he often sneaks from his cell into mine at the Arkham Asylum...I let him see my nipples, and suck them, and he BITES them. He's a real man."

Batman clenched his teeth. How disgusting that the horrid Two-Face, who had half his face mangled, could touch this exotic creature's nipples.

"And Mister Freeze?" Poison Ivy looked up at Bruce witha merry smile, as she resumed her work with the nettles. "He likes me..but he is afraid of heating up too much...but I've given his ice-cold cock a few licks...I'd never do it for a wimp like you, though!"

Poison Ivy smiled at Bruce. "You'd like to see the nipples, wouldn't you? I see you naked, you can't see me' It must be humiliating, and you'd love to touch them, eh'"

What the hell. "Y-yes, it would be wonderful to touch them" Batman said huskily. He felt so ridiculous, hanging from the ceiling naked except for his headgear and cape. "Does this tickle?" Poison Ivy asked this as she dragged a nettle down Batman's bare armpit. Batman burst into tears, which made the henchmen laugh again.

"Think fellas" Poison Ivy said, turning to the uproarious burglars, "He's supposed to be the most frightening crimefighter detective sort...but here he begs to slurp my titties like a horny thirteen year old!"

Ivy raked yet another nettle across Bruce's glans, and laughed. "Darling...my breasts are for real men...it's cheek even for you to ask for them. Knuckles, hand me those thorny branches-the ones that are tied together like a headmaster's birch."

Ivy took the branches in her lovely white hand and frowned at the Darkknight Detective. "You have shown absolutely disgusting lust and perversion in propositioning me. I am digusted!" Poison Ivy lifted the bundle of thorny branches and swung them hard against Bruce's nipples, and he screamed.

"You like that, asshole? Lemme give your breasts some unwanted attention eh? You like that, eh? You want to suck my nipples, eh?" With each "Eh" Poison Ivy landed the thorny bundle again and again on Bruce's nipples and he screamed and cried like a baby, even after he noticed Robin's nauseated face at the window.

Then Poison Ivy went around to Batman's back and lifted the cape and lashed Batman's bare ass and thighs with the bundle...this was a new development, as his backside had not been touched by the nettles, and it was not a welcoming shock. WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"You are a disgusting, WHACK! loathesome creep, Batman,WHACK! and you WHACK!should be censured WHACK! by the sanctimonious creeps at WHACK! the Justice WHACK! League WHACK! of America."

Batman screamed and cried. "Please-Ivy-Mistress-I-you asked-me what I thought of your breasts..I (sob) am so (sob) sorry...forgive (sob) me (sob) it's just (sob) been so long (sob) since I was allowed to (sob) orgasm!"

Suddenly the thorny bundle stopped its tattoo on Batman's tortured buttocks and Poison Ivy massaged Batman's buttocks with her fingers. "Poor baby...does that feel better?" the honeyed voice came, and Batman, hanging miserably, snuffled through his mask. "Y-yes ma'am."

Poison Ivy walked around to Batman's front, and began toying with his cock with her little fingers. "Sweetheart" her voice went low." I know you're human...and I know you are attracted to me...perhaps I'm being unkind!"

Poison Ivy rubbed Batman's cock just a little more and it became large and the precum began drooling again. "What a sweet man you are, Batman" she said sincerely. "A girl should be flattered that such a great crimefighter would appreciate her humble breasts...right?" Poison Ivy rubbed her lips against the side of Batman's cock, and it danced, though he knew there was a grave danger...as Poison Ivy's body was poisonous...and if she kissed him, it would be curtains.

Poison Ivy's fingers pulled and rubbed at Batman's shaft, and he gasped some more. Ivy's fingers rubbed up and down Batman's shaft, creating a pleasant friction. "You poor baby." She crooned. Ivy then compressed the penis, rhythmically squeezing and releasing the base, and Batman shook all over'it had been so long since he'd spurted! Ivy variated the frictiona nd compression with a firm and consistent up and down stroking, and sped up as Batman's legs began shaking.

The henchmen watched almost enviously as the Darkknight Detective began moaning. What an orgasm he was about to have. I will have to tell the judge to give Poison Ivy some lenience, Batman thought. This is just wonderful.

Ivy's fingers slid over Batman's glans, and down to the other side, and then she grasped his penis, using a back and forth wrist movement, swiveling her hand sideways. Ivy then placed her fingertips and thumb on the glans, and slowly opened them up, pressuring her fingers in a spider-like massage motion around the head and foreskin of Batman's penis.

Suddenly, Batman knew he was very close to orgasm once again...he might even let her go when she released him from this ridiculous ceiling...this would show Selina...but he'd not cum quite yet...he had to play his cards right.

Ivy smiled demurely up at the tormented Caped Crusader. "I realize that you came to stop my robbery of the Zuko LaTieri painting...and I really should let you down so you can arrest me and my boys..and I should thank you for your attention to my breasts, right darling..." Batman smiled weakly. "Well, that might be the right thing to do..."

Poison Ivy's eyes narrowed and she lifted the thorny branch. WHACK! The thorns hit Batman's erect penis for the first time "You arrogant asshole, Batman!" she screamed "You think I'll let you CUM'" WHACK WHACK WHACK!

Batman screamed as Ivy whipped his penis into limpness.

Outside, Robin used his cell phone to call Oracle...this was an emergency


End file.
